Somatic cell hybrids of Chinese hamster and mouse cells segregating hamster and some mouse chromosomes have been constructed in order to study chromosomal loci determinative for the formation of hamster and murine endogenous virus particles associated with the mitotic apparatus, their maturation, inducibility and xenotropic host range.